A Christmas Gift
by Fire Angel1
Summary: Hello all! This is my Christmas gift to you guys. Note: finally, I have a story that's G-rated! Hah-hah! Have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year!


A Christmas Gift  
Fire Angel  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: None of the characters in this X-mas fic belong to me; they belong to Squaresoft.   
For everyone out there, I haven't played FFX yet (considering it's not out anywhere but Japan),   
and therefore don't know much about it. But I figured I owed you a fic (and a Chrissy present to   
my fans, kiss kiss hug hug) and I know just a teensy bit… I've read a transcript of the ending…   
it gives the impression that Tidus takes off near the end of the game. No idea why (I'm assuming   
in this that he went back to the past), but that's enough to fuel my fan-fic writing! Sorry if it  
turns out that Yuna is married to Seymour, or if Tidus is really dead, I don't know much about   
it, and I prefer the Tidus-Yuna pairing to any other alternative anywayz. Hope you enjoy the   
(extremely short) fan fic! Comments can be sent to rinoa_heartilly86@hotmail.com :ob If you can't  
be bothered, just review. Pleaz. Meri kurisumasu, minnasan, and a happy new year!  
  
  
A Christmas Gift  
  
The snow was knee-deep, twinkling like silver glitter under the moonlit sky. The traveller hugged  
himself and rubbed his bare arms, trying to keep warm. Since when had Christmas become so cold?   
Back where he came from, Christmas was always warm with happiness. He shivered as he squinted   
through the falling snow. Still nothing. How far away could it be?  
  
Sighing, the traveller continued trudging forward, his boots crunching the snow beneath him.   
After a while, he saw a distant light, shining like the sun through the cold night. Quickening   
his pace, he gritted his teeth and headed towards it, praying it was the place he was searching   
for.  
  
The light grew larger and brighter as he moved towards it. He was unaware of anything else. He   
ignored the snow as it crept into his boots, ignored the cold flakes as they landed on his arm.   
He ignored the cold that was slowly creeping up on him.  
  
The light was all he could see now. He felt dizzier with every step he took towards it. He began   
to feel numb, but he ignored it. His legs stung with cold, but he ignored it. His head spun.   
Nothing was clear anymore. He looked at his shivering hands, seeing four instead of the usual   
two. Just a few steps further…  
  
"Yuna, I'm coming," he whispered, only a second before collapsing into the bitter winter snow.  
  
****  
  
"It's so cold," Yuna complained, rubbing her bare arms and turning her body towards the   
fireplace. "Lulu, do you reckon you could heat things up a little?"  
The black mage walked forward, shaking her dark hair from her eyes.  
"Firaga," she murmured, raising her hands towards the fireplace. Instantly the fire flared to   
life again, burning as if a few new logs had been thrown in. "Happy now?" Lulu asked, throwing   
herself down next to Yuna.  
  
"Not really," Yuna sighed, scooting closer to the fire.  
"What's wrong now?" Lulu asked, rolling her eyes. "Really Yuna, you're always complaining."  
"That's not fair, Lulu!" Yuna protested, turning her back on her friend and mentor.  
"See what I mean? There you go again!"  
  
"Leave her alone, Lulu," a voice said. Both girls turned as Rikku, her face lit with a playful   
smile, sat down next to Yuna. "What's wrong, Yuna?" she asked concernedly.  
"Well…" a blush spread across Yuna's pale cheeks. "I was… well, I guess I was kinda… uhh…"  
"Missing Tidus?" Rikku said affectionately. "Wishing he could have been here to celebrate   
Christmas with us?"  
"Well, yeah," Yuna muttered, the blush deepening. "I just… I dunno, I guess I l-loved him."  
  
"I guess? Loved?" Lulu laughed. "Face it Yuna, you're still in love with him. Even now."  
Yuna started to protest, but Rikku quickly cut her off.  
"You are. I can see it in your eyes."  
"Maybe…" Yuna whispered, trailing off. Tears welled in her eyes, and began to leak onto her   
cheek. She sniffled.  
  
"Oh Yuna, don't cry!" Lulu exclaimed, grabbing her friend and pulling her into a hug. "It's okay,  
you don't need to cry. It's not your fault he only existed 1000 years ago…"  
"Lulu, you're only making it worse," Rikku scolded as Yuna let out a heart-wrenching sob.  
"Please let's not talk about it," Yuna begged through her tears. "I… Christmas is supposed to be   
a happy time. Let's just think about the good times we had with Tidus and…"  
  
"Lady Yuna!" a young man yelled, running into the room. "Master Kimahri is here. He wishes to see  
you."  
"Send him in," Yuna whispered, drained. When the man left, Yuna asked incredulously, "Why do they  
call me Lady Yuna?"  
"As if you don't know," Rikku scoffed. "You're the summoner who called upon the 'Last Summon'.   
You single-handedly defeated…"  
"I wouldn't call it single-handedly," Kimahri growled, walking into the room. "Merry Christmas,   
Yuna. Sorry I'm so late," he apologised.  
  
"It's okay Kimahri. It's great to have your company, even if there are only a few hours of   
Christmas left."  
"I brought you a gift."  
Yuna groaned inwardly. She'd had so many presents that day, and while they had all been   
beautiful, they didn't mean much to her. She would have given more than anything to have Tidus   
back. That would be the most wonderful present she could think of.  
"Yuna, don't be so rude," Lulu scolded.  
"Sorry, Kimahri," Yuna sighed. "Thank you."  
  
Kimahri dropped a bundle at her feet.  
"The servants found him outside, an hour ago. He was buried in at least three feet of snow."  
Yuna's eyes widened as she turned the young man over.  
"Tidus…" she breathed. "Oh Kimahri! Is he alive?"  
"I don't know," Kimahri admitted. "But even if he's not, I believe there's someone in this room   
who can do something about it."  
  
Yuna's eyes were already closed, her hand in his.   
"Life…" she whispered urgently. "C'mon, Tidus, c'mon!"  
She gasped as his hand tightened on hers, and her eyes opened, to find him staring back at her.  
"Tidus, what are you… never mind. You're back!" she exclaimed, bursting into tears.  
"Merry Christmas, Yuna," Tidus croaked. He leant up towards her joyous face and kissed her. "I   
won't leave you again. Never."  
  
Yuna knew in her heart he was telling the truth.  
She also knew that it was the best Christmas gift that she had ever received.  
  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
